A Mile in Your Shoes
by Phantom of the Wicked
Summary: Truth or Dare at Shiz University never ends well. Especially when Galinda and Elphaba are dared to “switch lives” for a week! [Musicalverse]


**A/N: I decided to write a new fanfic! I really don't have much to say right now. But I hope ya'll enjoy it . Technically this is an older idea, just remade. If you had read my profile… this was the story I was going to post first. Well, that's all! Enjoy the story ( I hope you will )!**

**Full Summary: Truth or Dare at Shiz University never ends well. Especially when Galinda and Elphaba are dared to "switch lives" for a week!**

**

* * *

**

Friday night, the majority of the Shiz students were out and about, talking and laughing off campus. Yet, a light shone brightly from a single dorm room at the top of Crage Hall, the room shared by Elphaba Thropp and Galinda Uplands. The light made the snow falling outside the dorm room sparkle.

Galinda was out with friends, and Elphaba was curled up in the dorm with a book. Then, rather quickly, the click of high heels echoed through out the empty, silent halls of the dorm. Galinda made her way back to her room in a hurry. She slid a key into the keyhole and burst though the door, scaring Elphaba (who was reading calmly only 5 seconds ago). The blonde's hair was slightly messy and windblown, and her chest was heaving.

"That's what you get for running in winter." Elphie stated blandly, not looking up from her book.

Galinda quickly fixed her hair before addressing her roomie. "Elphie?"

"What?"

"Fiyero and Boq have invited us to meet them at The Ozbucks Café! Before you say anything, Fiyero requested that you come!" Galinda smiled as she waited for Elphaba's answer.

"Why would I want to go?" Elphaba bookmarked her page and slowly rose to a sitting position, "Just so I can become thelaughing stockof the town of Shiz! Why would you even want to be seen with me?" She sighed and reached to pick up her book again, when Galinda pleaded with her.

"Elphie, please. You need to be more…" Galinda paused, "social! Plus, you need to get out more! Reading that much isn't healthy!"

Elphaba rolled her eyesthenlooked up at Galinda and sighed. "Why must you put me through so much torment?" The green girl stood up and stretched her arms above her head and straightened of her frock. She glared at Galinda, "Listen, I will go. _BUT _if I get one rude comment, I coming straight back! Quite frankly, you'll never leave me alone if I don't"

Galinda made some kind of nice that resembled an excited squeal. She took Elphaba's hand. "Don't worry! You'll make it!"

With that, Galinda shuffled to her overstuffed wardrobe she began to pick a new outfit. In a matter of five minutes the blonde had two outfits neatly placed out on her bed, down to the very last detail.

"Elphie?"

"What?"

"Which one should I wear? I have to look good for Fiyero!"

Elphaba growled under her breath. "He'll me mine someday, you'll see." Elphaba coughed, still not answering Galinda's question.

"Elphie! Tell me!"

"Oh, sorry… um." Elphaba stammered, she looked at the two outfits, one was light pink; the other was a nice spring green color. "Enough color…" Elphaba muttered. "Um, Galinda. Either one would look fine."

Galinda nodded, she stared at the outfits. Almost hesitantly, she picked up the spring green frock. "I'll wear this…" she paused and looked at Elphie, "to match you!" She turned around and began to change.

Elphaba respectfully looked away from Galinda. "To match me... very funny..." Elphaba stated coldly under her breath.She looked at the plain white wall of "her side" of the room, it almost looked welcoming to beat her head continuously on; for Galinda, was quickly becoming annoying.

"Done!" The blonde said, as Elphaba turned to meet her gaze, "Now, lets go!" She grabbed her coast and opened the dorm door and pranced down the hallway. Leaving Elphaba still in the dorm room.

"Fine." Elphaba rolled her eyes and followed Galinda (she also grabbed her coat) through the door. (Galinda was already halfway down the hall).

Galinda waited up for Elphie, at the door. The pair stepped stepped out into the brisk air, they made their way to The Ozbucks Café. **(That rhymed! ).** Yet, they still didn't know what "horrors" awaited them…

**A/N: I know, this may be an odd idea, but I'll give it a shot…I hoped you like it. I haven't written very many good fanfics yet, bare with me if you will. Thanks!Read n' Review **


End file.
